


Of Fires and Winds

by Orlha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Shiranui Genma, F/M, Phoenix Genma, Rebirth, dragon sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlha/pseuds/Orlha
Summary: The Shiranui were well known as assassins even before they joined Konoha — silent like a ghost, unnoticeable until they strike. The Shiranui, like their sister clan the Haruno, kept up this facade even though it was far from the truth and like all clan secrets, no one save for the members of blood knew the truth. That the fact the Shiranui and Haruno housed the soul Dragon and the Phoenix sounded fantastically impossible.For Genma Week: Shiranui Clan





	Of Fires and Winds

Suggested Soundtrack: 

* * *

The Shiranui were well known as assassins even before they joined Konoha — silent like a ghost, unnoticeable until they strike. The Shiranui, like their sister clan the Haruno, kept up this facade even though it was far from the truth and like all clan secrets, no one save for the members of blood knew the truth. That the fact the Shiranui and Haruno housed the soul Dragon and the Phoenix sounded fantastically impossible.

Genma had never put any stock into the story that was handed down verbally. Who would believe a prophecy that predated even the foundation of Konoha?

_Each Shiranui and Haruno lighting way for the Dragon and Phoenix to be reunited in a village far beyond theirs, in a time after the moon turns and stars change, woken to defeat a Good that turned evil._

He should have known when they started talking about the moon, the fucking moon princess, and then the urge to surge forward. Genma had felt the power build in his chest, the heat lighting up from his neck and down his back. A part of him was waking up, memories that he couldn’t have possibly experienced, landscapes of great valleys and rolling cities floating in the sky.

Each Shiranui member kneeling before him as he leaps past, higher and higher.

✥.✥.✥

_For starting a war between the Heavens and Earth, I sentence you two to…_

✥.✥.✥

Genma jumps. 

He’s burning. 

Flying.

Changing. 

Waking.

He’s not a man, not a Konoha shinobi anymore. He’s not Shiranui Genma, not only that, at least.

His wings of fire are gliding through the mist that Kaguya conjures, his sword burns through the bones she shoots out like they aren’t bones of death. He hears a roar to his right, the sound of waves shattering against the rocks and knows she’s awoken too.

Sakura catches up with him, her hair no longer the bright pink she’s recognized for. Her claws lengthening as the shimmering silver scales appear across her skin then bursting into a shower of scales, her body solidifying and lengthening, soaring into the air. Her tail whips in the air and he feels the nudge of her heart beating beside his own 

They soar pass their human comrades, landing heavily before the human once called Kaguya. 

“Yield, Kaguya,” he says, voice deeper than it was when he was human. 

“The chakra rightfully belongs to me. I will _yield_ when it has been returned to me,” she sneers.

Sakura huffs and without waiting for Kaguya to finish, she lunges. Kaguya catches her snout then drops her snout to deflect Genma’s sword but Sakura’s tail swings, slamming into Kaguya hard. The ground cracks beneath her claws, the weight of her tail splitting deep crevices in the earth. Kaguya thrown backwards. 

“Yield!” Sakura repeats to Kaguya who stands with wide eyes. The sound of her roar reverberating across the plains.

Behind him, the murmur of the United Shinobi Force grows. 

He’ll never be one of them again, Genma realises. They’re no longer humans now. The power pulsing through them isn’t chakra, it’s something much, much older. 

✥.✥.✥

_A hundred thousand and one years of sleep. As humans you’ll walk the earth and learn to be one of them…_

✥.✥.✥

He draws his wings. The fire in his blood ignites and in a single wingbeat, fire flares out in a rolling wave towards Kaguya. 

“You pesky humans should learn to die!” She screams, summoning a wall of bones to shield herself. “I am a Goddess!”

✥.✥.✥

_... learn to love like they do and protect them. War is not something us Gods should make simply because we have been idle._

✥.✥.✥

The fire sears through her wall of bones, through her clothes, wreathing around her.

“You think you’re a goddess, yet you kill the same ones you should be protecting,” Sakura whispers into her ear and thrusts her talon deep into Kaguya’s chest.

Sakura holds Kaguya down as the fire swallows them. Kaguya screams, hands digging into Sakura’s limbs but her fingers are no match for Dragon God’s scales. Burning, regenerating until there’s nothing left except ashes.

And when it’s all done, when the fight is over and the so-called Moon Goddess is truly dead, they know it’s time to return to being human.

He is Genma, and more. She is Sakura, and more.

Without words spoken, they both know they can never be just humans. They have woken from a hundred thousand and one year slumber to a world without any other gods.

What had happened to them? Where had they gone?

He raises a hand, fire dancing across his skin, never dissipating. 

“My lord.” A Shiranui and a Haruno kneels before him. He recognizes the men. Shinobis that Genma had worked close with, been close friends with. 

“The prophecy,” Shiranui Hokuto continues. “There is the last part of the prophecy. The final legacy of the Shiranui and Haruno Clan.”

Haruno Touya raises his head, his green eyes almost luminous in his firelight. 

“Why is this land called the Hidden continents?” 

✥.✥.✥

_And when you wake, you will understand._

✥.✥.✥

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I misread it as 13 July and it's actually 15 July. Oops? 
> 
> **Some explanations:**  
>  不知火 Shiranui means Ghost fire in Japanese. Which is how the phoenix idea came about.  
> Also separately it means don't fear fire. 
> 
> Haruno  
> 歯 Ha - tooth.  
> 流 Ru - exile  
> I felt the tooth could mean an animal or dragon. Dragon in exile. 
> 
> Also: Genma  
>   
> 
> 
> Sakura  
> 
> 
> https://genmaweek.tumblr.com/


End file.
